Across the Lava
Across the Lava is an encounter in Man and Fiend. Enemies * Lava Hellhound (1300 Gold, 160 XP, 100 Energy, 7 HP) * Lava Alpha Hellhound (1300 Gold, 160 XP, 100 Energy, 7 HP) * Lava Lord (1300 Gold, 160 XP, 100 Energy, 7 HP) Transcript Introduction "Magma? Again? Didn't we get enough of the blooming stuff in the caverns with those sodding lunatics?" A river of molten redness flowed before them, surging against the grey rocks and throwing forth burning droplets, a wave of heat, and a sulfurous smell that reminded Hugh of boiled eggs. On the other side lay an island of stone, its inner reaches concealed behind the gentle slope of a ridge. "It's not magma," replied. "We're above ground so it's lava." Hugh looked upwards, and wished he hadn't. There was a sky... But it was a mass of magma... lava... whatever the sodding hell it was... that flowed and burned across its vast expanse. He turned his gaze away and gulped. was pulling on his fancy magma-walking boots. The Titaran grimaced. Typical... Some of the packs containing food had been left in the road back in Stromhamre, and had probably been stolen by passersby or ripped open by hungry animals. But the ones containing the ropes and the accursed boots... Oh, those had gone through the portal on their bearers' backs. Of all the bloody luck... "If those things are for walking on magma-" "They'll work on lava as well." Hugh grunted. It had been worth a try. Rakshara met his gaze. There was a worried look on her pretty orange features. She was about to speak, and he knew what that meant. "Maybe-" she began. "Let's get the blooming ropes on then." The oroc pursed her lips. Hugh watched her for a long moment, then exhaled when she remained silent. Rakshara's concern touched him. But it humiliated him in equal measure. If she was going, and all the others, he couldn't stay behind. So he tied the rope around his considerable girth, fastening himself to the oroc on one side and Tessa on the other. was the first onto the lava. That was bloody typical too... Did anything ever bother him? And Hugh began to wonder... The way he'd felt with Brachus inside him, all the power and strength -- even if he hadn't truly appreciated it till it was gone... Was that how felt all the time, with his strength, his skills, his magic? Lucky bastard... For an instant sharp, jagged, bitter jealously coursed through him. It was followed by a fresh rush of shame, like vinegar smeared across bloody wounds. "Hugh!" The Titaran's eyes grew wide. Guilt reddened his features. He looked at Tessa Tullian. his mind fixed on the absurd yet implacable notion that she'd somehow read his envious, despicable thoughts... But she gestured, and he understood. Relief washed over him. The others were on the island - only he stood on the lava now, the rope taut between him and Tessa Tullian on one side, and Rakshara's orange waist on the other. Hugh plodded over, putting hard, grey rock under his feet. At the same moment, demonic shapes crested the ridge ahead. Conclusion was in the thick of it, as he always was. Fiends surrounded him, their dark bodies threaded with channels of lava that burned as bright and wrathful as the river which encircled the island. And killed them. His sword thrust and slashed, ensorcelled steel biting, hewing, piercing. Lancing azure energy sped from his other hand. The shining blue beam passed clean through a hulking brute's skull, blasting the molten slag that passed for the thing's brains clean out of its head. Yes... was there, standing next to Rakshara in the battle line, winning glory, guarding the oroc's flank, while Hugh stood useless at the end of the rope, trying to convince himself that he was staying put so as not to drag Tessa into the fray and ruin her shooting. Envy and shame... But worse than both was the knowledge of his utter worthlessness. Category:Man and Fiend